


Letters to Home

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E - Freeform, Shirbert, established shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: since we couldn't see bash actually react to established Shirbert, I decided to write this in a form of letters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Letters to Home

Bash,

I hope you, Delphine, Elijah, and your mother are doing well. I know Christmas is such a short time away, but I fear I may not be able to travel to visit you all for the holidays, so I figured I would write to you.

I’ve had so much to tell you for the longest time, but I was in such a hurry to get to Toronto and settle in my boarding. I know that you want to know every detail, being my brother, and so now I must tell you.

I’ve been keeping up my correspondence with Dr. Ward for my medical studies, and while this is my passion, it is also my most natural enemy. There’s so much more to the open world we know, Bash, so much more than I cannot fit in writing. I will fix to tell you another time.

While I know you must be sitting at what used to be our dining room table, waiting for what you truly want to hear, I confess that I am probably with-holding the most dire thing you wish to know. I did break off my plans to propose to Winnie, and while it didn’t go the way I wanted, my heart has been lifted and my conscious no longer burdened. While I did break off things, I didn’t go to Anne straight away. Me, being such a fool, left just a letter on her dresser the day before I was set to go to Toronto. I understand now that proper communication is vital with Anne.

Speaking of Anne, _my_ Anne, we finally, in a way, found ourselves. Diana Barry confronted me on the train, spewing so much at me at once that I could barely comprehend what she was trying to tell me, but then it was so clear. Anne did have feelings for me, and I was too blind to see them. I ran to her, Bash. My heart was soaring, telling me to run. I was in such a disarray I had forgotten my luggage on the train (Bless Mr. Barry for bringing me my belongings - and bless Diana for finally opening up my eyes to the truth). 

I thought it was a lost cause, but then I saw her. Her hair half up, half down, face flushed as she was rushing out of her boarding house. I felt so astonished when I laid my eyes on her, frozen as she stepped down the stairs, my arms aching to just pull her in. Bash, oh, Bash. She was so beautiful. I could barely contain myself.

I kissed her. It was so sudden, but yet it felt so… right? The most surprising part was her kissing me back. Never in a thousand years would I think that Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would ever kiss me, but yet she did, and my soul lifted. It was so heart-warming. It shattered my heart when I heard the clock chime, bringing me back to the fact that Toronto was waiting for me, but Anne was standing right in front of me.

Oh Bash, there’s only so much I can fit on this sheet of paper. If I could tell you everything, I would, but I feel this fountain pen would run dry. I might ask Anne to borrow hers once again.

I miss you all so much on the farm, Sebastian. Give Delly a kiss for me.

Sincerely,

Gilbert.

-

My brother Gilbert,

I had always known it was that Anne-girl from the first moment you mentioned her on the steam boat so long ago. When her and I were first introduced, I could understand why you spoke of her so much - she is a magnificent woman, Gilbert, and I am so happy for you. Mary would be too if she was still here, and I know that it is lost, but I still won the bet. 

Winnie, from what I had heard, was an amazing girl, just not for you. I couldn’t see the light in your eyes when you talked of Winnie unlike when you talked of Anne. Goodness, Blythe, you talked more about Anne than you did Winnie, but Anne made you so happy, so full of light.

And God bless for Diana Barry, for if she had never said a word, your foolishness would have led you into a life of dullness and boredom. I’m glad that she was able to bring you to your senses. While you have two, good working eyes, you are still the most blind man I have ever met, Blythe.

As your brother, I am so incredibly happy for you. Mary would have been in hysterics if she were here today, but she is smiling and aligning the stars for you and Anne. 

I want everything for you that makes you happy, my brother. I can’t wait to see you and Anne together, which is hopefully soon. I know Delphine will be so very happy to see you both, all grown up and glowing with newly-found love. My mother will also be very happy to see you, excited to plump you up with her recipes. 

As for your studies, I hope all is well. You’ll be the best doctor in all of Canada, I just know it. I know you have the passion, Gilbert. And love will fuel it.

Sincerely, 

Bash


End file.
